Family Reunion II
The sequel to Family Reunion, and also me and Kait's third episode. Enjoy! KD = Kaitlyn Dunlap and RLP = Rackliffelikespurple Story *'RLP'-(It's Friday night, and all the park workers are sitting on the couch with bored expressions) *'KD'- Rigby:Ugh, it's so boring! *'KD'-'Mordecai': And it's Friday. We shouldn't be sitting around like a bunch of bums. *'KD'-'Benson': Hm...... Wait, I think I have an idea. *'RLP'-'Mordecai': What is it? *'RLP'-'Benson': Remember that family reunion we had last year? *'RLP'-'Mordecai': Yeah. *'RLP'-'Benson': Well, tomorrow marks the first anniversary since that reunion, and I wouldn't mind doing it yearly. *'RLP'-'Mordecai': Yeah, but remember the fight you and your family had and Don kept complaining about his stupid darling? *'RLP'-'Benson': Yeah, but we apologized and if Don keeps whining, we'll use some duck tape on his mouth. *'RLP'-'Skips': I don't know......... I mean, they're just relatives. Nothing serious. *'RLP'-'Benson': Are you serious?! They're everything! And, besides, hopefully this time, we'll be able to get all of them. *'RLP'-'Skips': Huh............. I'm gonna go in my garage........ *'RLP'-'Rigby': What's with him? *'RLP'-(They all shrug) *'RLP'-'Benson': Well, the second Park family reunion shall be held Saturday! *'KD'-(Goes to Saturday and decorations are up all around the house and park; the guys wait under a big banner that says 'Welcome Relatives!') *'KD'-'Mordecai': What time does this start? *'KD'-'Benson': It's gonna start right...... *'KD'-(His watch beeps) *'KD'-'Benson': Now. *'KD'-(Don's corvette drives up to them and Don jumps out) *'KD'-'Don': Mordy! Rigbone! Benny! Hey you guys! *'KD'-'Rigby': Hey bro! *'KD'-'Benson': Oh hey Don. Hey Mordecai, will you take him inside the house for something? *'KD'-(Benson winks at Mordecai and Mordecai nods) *'RLP'-'Don': I have an odd sense of deja vu, but I'll go inside. My darling could use some nice air conditioning. *'RLP'-(They take him inside) *'RLP'-(Later. Don is in a suit) *'RLP'-'Don': I hate you guys. *'RLP'-'Rigby': We love you too. *'RLP'-'Mordecai': Trust me, it's for your own good. You'll look normal, and nobody will need to see that disgusting thing- I mean, special thing, anymore. *'RLP'-'Don': Could you at least make a hole so my darling can breathe? *'RLP'-'Mordecai': Nope. See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya! *'RLP'-(M & R snicker) *'RLP'-'Don': Why am I so gullible? *'KD'-(A minivan comes and Larry, Amy, and Emily come out of it) *'KD'-'Amy': Benson! *'KD'-'Larry': Hello Son! *'KD'-'Emily': Hey Benny Wenny. *'KD'-'Benson': Mom! Dad! Emily, DON'T call me that. *'KD'-'Emily': What's wrong Benny Wenny? *'KD'-'Benson': (Turns red) DON'T CALL ME THAT! *'KD'-'Amy': Benson! Don't yell at your sister. *'KD'-'Benson': But mom.... *'KD'-'Amy': No buts. Do you want a time-out? *'KD'-'Benson': No.... *'KD'-(Rigby snickers, Benson gives him a look and Rigby stops) *'RLP'-'Benson': Anyway......... Mordecai's parents should be here soon. *'RLP'-(Malachi and Cecilia arrive) *'RLP'-'Mordecai': Mom, dad! *'RLP'-(Mordecai hugs his parents) *'RLP'-'Cecilia': Hi sweetie! *'RLP'-'Malachi': Oh, hey. *'RLP'-'Mordecai': How come you didn't come last time? *'RLP'-'Cecilia': Sorry sweetie. We were really busy with bills and all that and we couldn't make it. *'RLP'-'Malachi': We went on a plane and drank wine. *'RLP'-'Cecilia': Malachi! *'RLP'-'Malachi': Honesty is the best policy. *'KD'-'Mordecai': Oh well..... I'm glad you came this year. I'm sure you remember Rigby. *'KD'-'Rigby': Hey Mordecai's parents. *'KD'-'Cecilia': Oh I remember you! You were the one who invited Mordecai to your 6th birthday party. *'KD'-'Rigby': Yep, that's me. *'KD'-'Malachi': I also remember you. You were the one who replaced my paint with glue so my pictures are forever stuck to my walls. *'RLP'-'Rigby': Yep. Did you like the trash I added on it? *'RLP'-'Malachi': Yes. It ruined my pictures forever. *'RLP'-'Cecilia': (hugs Mordecai) I missed you so much sweetie! I just want to eat you up! *'RLP'-'Mordecai': Mom! We're in public! *'RLP'-'Malachi': Cecilia, don't embarrass the boy. He's an adult now. *'RLP'-'Cecilia': I know but I missed him SO much! *'RLP'-(Mordecai barely gets out of the hug and tries to breathe) *'KD'-'Cecilia': Oh, and who are your friends? *'KD'-'Mordecai': Mom, dad, this is Skips, Pops, Benson, Thomas, Muscle Man, and Hi Five Ghost. *'KD'-'Malachi': Nice to meet you guys. *'KD'-'Skips': Nice to meet you too. *'KD'-(A rusty, old truck pulls up; Ghost Muscle Dad and John come out of it) *'KD'-'Muscle Dad': Muscle son! *'KD'-'Muscle Man': Muscle Dad! How's the Trucker Hall of Fame? *'KD'-'Muscle Dad': Pretty good. Even though I have to deal with those other trucker ghosts. *'KD'-'John': Hey, where's Muscle Mom? *'KD'-'Muscle Dad': Honey, come on! *'KD'-'Muscle Mom': Coming! *'RLP'-'Mordecai': (whispering in all the guys ears (minus Muscle Man, Muscle Dad and John): I can't imagine how butt ugly she is. *'RLP'-(They all shutter) *'RLP'-(Muscle Mom appears. She is wearing a black dress and high-heels, makeup and is very pretty.) *'RLP'-'Muscle Mom': Howdy ya'll! *'RLP'-(All the guys (minus Muscle Man, Muscle Dad and John) droll) *'RLP'-'Skips': Is she single? *'RLP'-'Muscle Dad': (Slaps Skips) Hello! *'RLP'-'Skips': Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there. *'RLP'-'Muscle Dad': I may be dead, but we're still madly in love! Now stop showing your gums, and be gentlemen! *'RLP'-'Mordecai': Uh, Muscle Mom, if you don't mind me asking, how did someone as hot as you get attracted to someone as butt ugly as Muscle Dad? *'RLP'-'Muscle Mom': Well, he's a romantic at heart. Right large legs? *'RLP'-'Muscle Dad': (blushes) Yeah, well...... *'KD'-'Rigby': Large legs? (snickers) *'KD'-'Muscle Mom': So you're my big man's friends? *'KD'-'Muscle Man': Mom, don't try to embarrass me. *'KD'-'Muscle Mom':I'm not. *'KD'-'Muscle Man': Well these are my fellow groundskeepers Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, and my best bro Hi Five Ghost. This is the newbie Thomas. This is my boss Benson and his boss Pops. *'RLP'-'Thomas': Don't call me a newbie! *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': Shut your sack, Starter Pack! *'RLP'-'Benson': (Facepalms) *'RLP'-'Muscle Mom': Well, I must say you're all interesting. *'RLP'-'Hi Five Ghost': I think I'm in love! *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': Ugh, gross! You're in love with my mom?! *'RLP'-'Hi Five Ghost': Uh, nothing! *'RLP'-'Mordecai': So, uh, who should be coming next, Benson? *'RLP'-'Benson': Hm......... I think Mr. Maellard. *'RLP'-'Pops': Yay, my papa's coming! But, if only my mother was still with us. (sigh) *'RLP'-(Mr. Maellard comes, with Mrs. Maellard.) *'RLP'-'Pops': Papa! MAMA! *'RLP'-(He hugs his parents) *'RLP'-'Mr. Maellard': Son! I was at your mother's grave today and told her about the reunion, and she just came out! *'KD'-'Mrs. Maellard': Even though I'm dead, I can still see my little boy. *'KD'-'Pops': I missed you mama! *'KD'-'Mrs. Maellard': I missed you too. So, are these your friends? *'KD'-'Pops': Yes they are. *'KD'-'Mr. Maellard': And I trust them to behave with my park manager here, Beanton. *'KD'-'Benson': It's Benson. *'KD'-'Mr. Maellard': Whatever. *'RLP'-'Mrs. Maellard': Well, I see you're all interesting looking. *'RLP'-'Rigby': How did you die? *'RLP'-'Mr. Maellard': It was Lollipop War II in Lolliland, us lollipops battled over how much money we would get in candy factories, and I sadly lost my own precious wife in the war. That's why I have scars everywhere on my face. *'RLP'-'Rigby': Oh, I thought you were just a moon. *'RLP'-(Mordecai punches Rigby) *'RLP'-'Mrs. Maellard': But let's not talk about the past, let's have a wonderful reunion. *'RLP'-'Benson': Hey, where's Don? *'RLP'-(Cut to Don gnawing on the clothes in his darling area) *'RLP'-'Don': Come on! Let's rip this monkey suit off and have the best suit ever back on: the birthday suit! *'RLP'-(M & R shrug) *'RLP'-(A ghost comes out of nowhere) *'RLP'-'Mordecai': Uncle Steve?! *'KD'-'Uncle Steve': Mordy! Wassup nephew? *'KD'-'Mordecai': Nothing much. I didn't know you were gonna show up. *'KD'-'Uncle Steve': Why? Can't a dead relative come and visit his own family? *'KD'-'Mordecai': Well we already have two ghosts, minus the one we work with. *'KD'-'Uncle Steve': Well can I go meet these people? *'KD'-'Mordecai': Sure. We'll be there in a second. *'KD'-(Uncle Steve leaves and Mordecai and Rigby look at Don who's trying to get the suit off still) *'KD'-'Don': Help me get this off, PLEASE! *'KD'-'Rigby': Nope. I think you need some duck tape to go with that suit. *'KD'-'Don': Duck tape? Oh no... *'KD'-(Goes to later and the suit is taped down with duck tape) *'KD'-'Don': I seriously hate you guys now. *'KD'-'Rigby': Aw, we love you too Don. *'RLP'-(M & R go away and back to the reunion) *'RLP'-'Hi Five Ghost': I think my family will be here any minute now. *'RLP'-(Low Five Ghost and Hi Five Ghost's Father come out of the ground) *'RLP'-'Hi Five Ghost': Dad! Bro! How come you weren't here last time, dad? *'RLP'-'Hi Five Ghost's Father': Sorry, I went in the wrong direction and went to China. *'RLP'(Shows Hi Five Ghost's Father coming out of the ground and into China) *'RLP'-'Hi Five Ghost': Oh. *'RLP'-'Mordecai': So, who's next Benson? *'RLP'-'Benson': It looks like.......... *'RLP'-'Skips': (Sighs) I'm gonna go to my garage. *'RLP'-'Mordecai': What's up with him lately? *'RLP'-(Benson shrugs) *'RLP'-(Cut to Skips going into his garage, upset) *'KD'-'Skips': Curse my immorality. I wish my lover was still here. *'KD'-(A girl ghost walks up to Skips in an old, pink dress and hat) *'KD'-'Girl': Walks? Is that really you? *'KD'-'Skips': Kicks? It's you! I thought I might never see you again! *'KD'-'Kicks': Well, I was just in the Ghost World when I felt sadness and I realized it was you who was sad so I thought I'd come to cheer you up. *'KD'-'Skips': I'm so happy to see you again! I've got to show you to my friends! *'RLP'-'Kicks': Great! I've got nothing to do, and I want to keep my Walky Rocky happy! *'RLP'-(Skips blushes) *'RLP'-'Skips': Let's go. *'RLP'-(They skip to the family reunion) *'RLP'-'Skips': Guys, this is my dead girlfriend, Kicks. *'RLP'-'Kicks': Hi! *'RLP'-'Mordecai': Oh, you're the girl Skips told us about. *'RLP'-'Kicks': You still remember me?! *'RLP'-'Skips': Of course. I think about you everyday. I may be old, but that doesn't mean I can't remember you. *'RLP'-(Kicks hugs Skips) *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': Okay, okay, love moment over, watch me twirl my shirt! *'RLP'-(Muscle Man takes his shirt off and twirls it) *'RLP'-'Muscle Mom': I thought I told you darling to stop doing that! *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': Mom! *'KD'-'Kicks': Oh it's quite alright. Oh I recognize you from the Ghost World too! *'KD'-'Muscle Dad': Oh I've seen you around too. But I've mostly been at the Trucker Hall of Fame. *'KD'-'Kicks': Trucker Hall of Fame? What is that? *'KD'-'Skips': Oh, Muscle Dad, I forgot to tell you but she's from the 1800's so she doesn't quite understand stuff like you do like truckers for example. *'KD'-'Muscle Dad': Oh, sorry miss. A trucker is a person who drive a big truck. *'KD'-'Kicks': Drive? Truck? *'KD'-'Muscle Dad': Never mind. *'RLP'-'Muscle Mom': What are you doing over there, large legs? Flirting? *'RLP'-'Muscle Dad': No, no, no, no, no! Not at all! *'RLP'-'Kicks': Oh, not at all! We were just friendly talking about the Ghost World. *'RLP'-'Muscle Mom': You better have! Now, Mitchy, put your shirt back on! Big boys wear shirts! *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': Mom, stop! You're embarrassing me! *'RLP'-'Benson': Oh boy........ could this get any worse? *'RLP'-(Starla's scooter appears with Starla, Rose and Herb on it, and the scooter breaks down when they arrive) *'RLP'-'Starla': Meh, Nothing tires and a little elbow-grease can't fix. *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': Starla! *'RLP'-'Starla': Mitch! *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': What are you doing here?! *'RLP'-'Starla': Well, I heard there was a family reunion coming, and since me and my parents had nothing to do today, we decided to join in! *'KD'-'Muscle Man': Sweet! Hey Muscle Dad and Muscle Mom, you know Herb and Rose right? *'KD'-'Muscle Dad': Oh, the Gutsmendoders. Nice to see you again. *'KD'-'Herb': Hey Muscle Dad. Heard about you dying, sorry about that unfortunate bear accident. *'KD'-'Muscle Dad': It's fine. I really did think it was a cop in a costume until the bear roared and attacked me. *'RLP'-'Starla': I missed you babe! *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': Me too! *'RP'-(They're about to tongue kiss, but are interrupted) *'RLP'-'Mordecai': Please do it in a room! I still have nightmares about it. *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': Ugh, fine! You'll never understand real love with an attitude like that! *'RLP'-(Muscle Man carries Starla and they go into the house) *'KD'-'Mordecai': Is there anyone left? *'KD'-'Benson': Hm... I don't think so. *'KD'-(Margaret drives up and gets out) *'KD'-'Margaret': Mordecai! *'KD'-'Mordecai': Margaret! I didn't know you were coming! *'KD'-'Margaret': Well I heard there was a family reunion and I thought you would like to meet my parents. Mom, Dad, come over here. *'KD'-(Margaret's parents come out of her car and walk up to them) *'RLP'-'Margaret's Father': Ah, you're the guy our daughter's been talkin' about! I'm Mark! *'RLP'-'Margaret's Mother': And I'm Mary. *'RLP'-'Mordecai': (Sweating) Uh, nice to meet you too. *'RLP'-'Margaret': Oh yeah! John, you can come out now! *'RLP'-'John': Hey dudes! *'RLP'-'Mordecai': Oh............. I remember you. I thought you and Margaret were marrying. *'RLP'-'John': Oh, no! I'm just her cous is all! *'RLP'-(John gives Margaret a noggie and she chuckles) *'RLP'-'John Sorrenstein': Wait, his name's John too?! *'RLP'-'John (cousin)': Whoa, another John........... *'RLP'-(It starts raining) *'RLP'-'Benson': Well, since it's raining suddenly, we have all the relatives, hopefully, let's get inside and continue the reunion. *'RLP'-(They all walk inside.) *'KD'-(Scene goes to them in the house; some people are sitting watching TV, others are talking, and Benson is on the stairs) *'KD'-'Benson': Attention everyone! Sorry about this unexpected delay. The weather station said it was gonna be sunny today but I guess that changed. *'KD'-'Emily': (Sarcastic) Oh wow, how interesting. *'KD'-'Benson': Zip it. Anyway, the family reunion will still be on hopefully until the rain stops. If it begins getting severe, then we can re-schedule for another time. *'RLP'-'Don': Please not be another time! *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': Pss, Don. *'RLP'-'Don': What do you want? *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': I know a way for you to get outta that suit. *'RLP'-'Don': Really?! How?! *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': I used this trick on my mom if she always made me wear a shirt or spoiled my nude parties. Come on. *'RLP'-(They head to the garage so nobody knows) *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': Alright, you ready to know? *'RLP'-'Don': Yes!!!!! I gotta go REAL bad and I can't give sugar in this monkey suit! *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': Cool your jets bro! Now, first, take a deep breath. *'RLP'-'Don': (breathes deeply): Now what? *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': Now, scarf down all the junk food you can eat and drink multiple energy drinks! *'RLP'-'Don': But..... those are extremely unhealthy and I'm very crazy when I eat unhealthy things. *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': YOU WANT A NUDE PARTY OR NOT? *'RLP'-'Don': *Sighs* I'm so going to regret this....... *Eats lots of junk food and scarfs down all the energy drinks* Hm, tangy. Hey...... *moves muscles, rips shirt off* Whooooooo! *gets sharp teeth and sugar-like eyes* Where's the rest?! *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': Oh no, bro! *'RLP'-(Don runs around crazily) *'KD'-'Muscle Man': (gets back to house breathless) *'KD'-'Rigby': Where did you go? And where's Don? *'KD'-'Muscle Man': Um..... *'KD'-(Don runs into the living room; Cecilia screams and Don grabs Muscle Man and shakes him) *'KD'-'Don': WHAT'S THE NEXT STEP?! I NEED THESE PANTS OFF! *'KD'-'Muscle Man': Just take them off! *'KD'-'Don': I need more sugar! *'KD'-(Don eats a whole table with junk food on top) *'KD'-'Benson': Don! Muscle Man, what did you do to him?! *'KD'-'Muscle Man': I told him to have a lot of sugar to take his suit off and have a nude party.... *'KD'-'Benson': You what?! *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': Don't get mad! I didn't know he was like this when he had sugar! *'RLP'-'Benson': Well when does this wear off?! *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': In about *holds fingers up* ......three hours........ most of the time. *'RLP'-'Benson': MOST OF THE TIME?! *'RLP'-'Don': (gets pants off): Yeah!!!!!!!!!! Now I can enjoy mah sugar nice and natural! *throws sugar everywhere* It's a winter wonder land now! *energy drinks drip on the floor* Now it's raining! *'RLP'-'Benson': (extremely angry, whispering): I am going to cut your paycheck CONSIDERABLY if you don't do anything! *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': Yes sir! *'RLP'-'Emily': I think he's had too much sugar. *'RLP'-'Benson': YA THINK?! *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': Alright, I took care of 'em. *'RLP'-'Benson': Where did you put him? *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': In the guest room. I locked him. *'RLP'-'Benson': Good. *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': Will I get a higher salary? *'RLP'-'Benson': No chance. *'RLP'-(Don is locked in the closet of the guest room) *'RLP'-'Don': (to himself): I'll get my sugar back........ and my darling will be energized to the max too! I'll show 'em! *'RLP'-(cut to Benson) *'RLP'-'Benson': *rings bell* Alright everyone, dinner time. *'KD'-(Everyone gets a paper plate with food and plastic cups) *'KD'-'Emily': You guys seem very fancy. *'KD'-'Benson': This or eat off the floor. *'KD'-'Emily': Fine. *'KD'-'Muscle Dad': This reminds me of when Muscle Man and John were little kids. We would eat our dinner on paper plates or TV dinners and watch cop shows. *'KD'-'Muscle Mom': I loved that show, Police. Especially since you were on there once. *'KD'-'Muscle Dad': How was I supposed to know that watch was stolen? *'KD'-'Muscle Mom': A guy in a black hoodie and a burglar mask gave it to you. You don't find that suspicious? *'KD'-'Muscle Dad': Nope. *'KD'-(Some of the guys stare at Muscle Mom) *'KD'-'Muscle Mom': Guys, stop staring at me. I'm trying to eat. *'KD'-'Malachi': Oh just ignore us. You will barely know we're here. *'KD'-'Cecilia': Malachi! (Slaps him) *'KD'-'Malachi': What? Hey, if you didn't wear that bandana and wore better makeup, I would stare at you all the time. *'KD'-'Mordecai': Hey guys, let's watch some TV! *'KD'-(Turns TV on to stop the fighting) *'RLP'-'TV Announcer': Welcome to Family Problems, the show that documents families fighting.......... 24/7 baby! *'RLP'-'Mordecai': Why did I see that coming? *'RLP'-'Larry': Ew, why is there white stuff all over my food? *'RLP'-'Amy': Don't you dare eat that salt, your heart is bad as it is! *'RLP'-'Emily': His heart.......? *'RLP'-'Benson': Dad has a heart problem? *'RLP'-'Larry': Great job Amy, now the kids know! *'RLP'-'Amy': Well we couldn't hide it forever! *'RLP'-'Cecilia': How about we make things better with....... Morde Wordie's entire life through pictures! *'RLP'-'Mordecai': Mooooooooom! *'RLP'-'Malachi': This is why I wanted to go out. *'RLP'-'Mordecai': Mom, how about you show them later? *'RLP'-'Cecilia': At dessert? Great idea! *'RLP'-(Mordecai facepalms) *'RLP'-'Muscle Dad': How's your dinner, beautiful? *looking at finger* sees it's Kicks* WHOOPS! *'RLP'-'Skips': Ahem! *'RLP'-'Muscle Mom': What did you just say? *'RLP'-'Muscle Dad': It was an accident. *'RLP'-'Muscle Mom': We're takin' this upstairs. Excuse us. *'RLP'-(They go upstairs, and bicker, making everyone uncomfortable, they are in the same room Don is locked in the guest room in the closet *'KD'-'Don': SUGAR! *'KD'-(Muscle Dad and Muscle Mom are heard screaming; Scene goes to Benson who looks scared) *'KD'-'Benson': Heh, how about we play some games. Let's do charades. Anyone wanna go first? *'KD'-'Mordecai': Oh, I got this. *'KD'-(Mordecai puts 2 fingers up) *'KD'-'Rigby': 2 words. (Mordecai puts one finger up then pretends to be looking at the sky) *'KD'-'Rigby': Clouds! *'KD'-'Skips': The sun! *'KD'-'Pops': The moon! *'KD'-(Mordecai shakes his head no) *'KD'-'Benson': Star? *'KD'-(Mordecai nods then pretends to throw a grenade) *'KD'-'Rigby': Grenade? *'KD'-'Skips': Fighting? *'KD'-'Emily': Wow you guys are terrible. It's Star Wars. *'KD'-'Benson': Since when do you watch Sci-Fi movies? *'KD'-'Emily': Ever since I was a kid. *'KD'-(Muscle Dad and Muscle Mom come down the stairs with their clothes slightly torn and their hair is messy) *'KD'-'Rigby': What happened? *'KD'-'Muscle Mom': Went in the guest room by accident. Barely locked the door before he got out. *'RLP'-'Starla': Hey, let's ditch this lame game and have some more dinner. *'RLP'-'Benson': I'm stuffed. *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': Yeah, screw this game, me and Starla are gonna eat! *'RLP'-(They eat, getting the same spaghetti string) *'RLP'-'Starla': I have a feeling this has been done before. *'RLP'-(They slowly get the string, and kiss, grossly making out on the table, making it break) *'RLP'-'Benson': Here comes the migraine. *'RLP'-(Don escapes) *'RLP'-'Don': Ah, I'm free! Let me do a dance! *'RLP'-(does pushups, stretching out his legs, and shaking his tail; Everyone covers their mouths) *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': Ew, bro! And I thought our kissing was disgusting! *'RLP'-'Starla': What?! *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': Uh..... nothing! *'RLP'-'Don': Come on Rigby, join me, be the free raccoon you are! *'RLP'-'Rigby': You're right........... *rips off clothes* Ah yeah, the one cheek can breathe. *'RLP'-(The two make a mess of of the dining room) *'RLP'-'Benson': (puking gumballs): Don, I know a place for you to be......... *'RLP'-(Locks door with many locks and puts him in a bubble) *'RLP'-'Don': I....... hate........... you. *'RLP'-'Benson': Too bad. *locks it* *'KD'-'Emily': Can I leave now? *'KD'-'Benson': It's still pouring outside. *'KD'-(Lightning strikes and the lights go out; only eyes are seen) *'KD'-'Benson': Just what I need. *'KD'-'Muscle Man': *zipper is heard* WHOO! Time to party! *'KD'-'Benson': Muscle Man! *'KD'-'Muscle Man': It isn't a nude party? *'KD'-'Benson': Do you want to be fired? *'KD'-'Muscle Man': No sir. *'KD'-'Benson': Then put your clothes back on, and hurry before the lights come back on. *'KD'-(Skips lights candles) *'KD'-'Skips': At least we have all these candles. *'KD'-'Amy': Ugh, what is that smell? *'KD'-'Skips': Let me check the candles. Moth ball scented?! *'KD'-'Larry': Who makes moth ball candles? *'KD'-'Rigby': The trash candles smell better. *'KD'-(Everyone looks at him) *'KD'-'Rigby': Yes, they have trash candles. So what? *'RLP'-'Benson': Well, let's try to think up some non-electric related activities..... 'cause I can't think of any. *'RLP'-'Skips': Maybe a board game. *'RLP'-'Emily': If you want to die of boredom. IT EVEN HAS "BORED" IN THE NAME! *'RLP'-'Benson': You keep up with that lip, you won't be part of the activities. *'RLP'-'Emily': Good. *'RLP'-'Benson': .........Anyway, let's go to the closet. *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': Hey, Rigby. *'RLP'-'Rigby': What? *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': Remember when I zipped my clothes off? *'RLP'-'Rigby': Sadly. You got them on, right? *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': Well, I know how risky it is, but......... I'm NAKED! *'RLP'-'Rigby': WHAT?! *'RLP'-(Muscle Man covers his mouth) *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': Dude, shut up! We can't let anybody find out. *'RLP'-'Benson (voice only)': I hear a couple people not following...... *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': See? *'RLP'-(They run) *'RLP'-'Rigby': But, dude, why? *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': I just wanted a nude party! Besides............ my butt feels kinda good without clothes. *'RLP'-'Rigby': Gross! I mean, I'm naked all the time with my darling one cheek, but I'm sexy, you're not! *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': Whatever, bro. Wait until Starla finds out and you'll get jealous. *'RLP'-'Rigby': In your dreams. *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': She'll love it! *'RLP'-(Muscle Man chuckles, and walks away from Rigby) *'KD'-'Mordecai': OUCH! *'KD'-'Cecilia': Morde! Are you okay? *'KD'-'Mordecai': I'm fine Mom. I just stubbed my toe on something. *'KD'-'Cecilia': My poor baby. Here, let me kiss it for you. *'KD'-(Cecilia kisses his toe and Mordecai blushes) *'KD'-'Mordecai': Mom, stop. *'KD'-'Cecilia': Are you better now? *'KD'-'Mordecai': Yeah, I've been fine. *'KD'-'Cecilia': Good. *'RLP'-'Malachi': Stop it, you're making the boy a coward! *'RLP'-'Mordecai': ..........A what? *'RLP'-'Malachi': I..... I didn't mean you ARE one......... just........ *'RLP'-'Mordecai': No, I've had ENOUGH of you two. You are my parents, and I have no choice but to love you; but, I do have a choice to say my thoughts on you two; mom, grow up; I'm not a baby anymore and I'm an adult, I can take care of myself; you always embarrass me! And you, dad, you've always been a jerk to me and just insulted me. I'm just........ ugh..... I need to be alone. *'RLP'-(Walks in his room) *'RLP'-'Benson': Well, uh....... how's the weather been? *'RLP'-'Emily': Pretty sure we know already. *'RLP'-'Benson': Emily, I swear, if you can't get along with me, you're OUT of the activities! This is your last chance. *'RLP'-'Emily': Whatever. *'RLP'-'Benson': That's it! *'RLP'-'Amy': Benson! *'RLP'-'Benson': No, I mean it this time! *'RLP'-'Amy': But Benson....... *'RLP'-'Benson': Stay out of it! *'RLP'-'Larry': I can't believe my ears. *'RLP'-'Benson': Emily, go in the corner, and have your little fun. Hope you're happy. *'RLP'-'Emily': Fine. I'll just be out in the damp weather in the car. *'RLP'-(walks outside, fake coughing, closes door) *'KD'-'Larry': Benson. In the kitchen. NOW. *'KD'-(Benson and Larry go into the kitchen) *'KD'-'Larry': Benson, what was that about? *'KD'-'Benson': What? *'KD'-'Larry': You yelling at Emily and Amy! I know it's been kinda tense here but still no need for you to yell at your family! *'KD'-'Benson': It's not my fault Emily is a brat! *'KD'-'Larry': Benson, don’t you ever talk about your family like that. *'KD'-'Benson': You always think you're the boss of everything! *'KD'-'Larry': Well excuse me, I have had to take care of me and 3 other people, pay the bills, barely pay for food on the table, and THIS is how you treat us?! I can't believe I call you my son. *'KD'-(Larry walks into the living room) *'KD'-'Benson': Get back here! *'KD'-(Benson follows him) *'KD'-'Larry': Amy, we're going home! *'KD'-'Amy': Sweetheart. *'KD'-'Larry': I said we're going home, now. *'KD'-'Amy': But the family reunion- *'KD'-'Larry': I don't care. Let's get out of here. *'KD'-'Benson': Fine, go! You'll miss all the fun we'll have *'RLP'-(The car is heard driving away) *'RLP'-'All (except Benson)': Fun? *'RLP'-'Benson': Hey, come on now, just because one family left doesn't mean we still can't have fun. *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': He's right....... oh Starla......... *'RLP'-'Starla': Yeah Mitch? *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': Take a look at this. *'RLP'-(cut to Starla, with her eyes growing big like in Bald Spot) *'RLP'-'Starla': But, won't you get in tro-. *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': I'm riskin' it baby. All for you. *'RLP'-'Benson': I hear two people who should listen to Benson............ *'RLP'-'Starla': Mitch, it's too risky...... *'RLP'-(The lights are back on) *'RLP'-'Benson': Ooh, something finally good. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *'RLP'-'All (besides Muscle Man and Starla)': What? *'RLP'-'Benson': Don't look at Muscle Man........ *'RLP'-'All:' EWWWWWWWWW! *'RLP'-'Rigby': Heh heh, I warned 'em, you can only do it if you're sexy, right one cheek? *'RLP'-'Benson': That's it, Muscle Man! You're f........... hm......... actually....... you're out of the activities! *'RLP'-'Muscle Man': Whatever bro, I got a lady. *'RLP'-'Starla': Yeah, this is lame, we're gonna go. *'RLP'-(The two leave, with Starla's scooter) *'KD'-'Muscle Mom': Oh dear. *'KD'-'Muscle Dad': Honey, it's alright. I still have you and John. *'KD'-'Muscle Mom': Alright? Our son was just naked and left! *'KD'-'Rose': That's not like Starla to just leave like that. *'KD'-'Muscle Dad': Hey, he's been known to leave his door open for when he goes. *'KD'-'Herb': Sick! *'KD'-'Rose': I'm leaving also. *'KD'-(Rose and Herb leave) *'KD'-'Muscle Mom': See? Now we're causing people to leave! *'KD'-'Muscle Dad': It's not my fault! It's Mitch's fault! *'KD'-'Muscle Mom': It's not his fault! It's yours! *'KD'-(They argue and go upstairs to continue it) *'RLP'-'Rigby': This is actually fun! (laughs) *'RLP'-'Skips': Ssh! *'RLP'-'Kicks': Skips, I am quite sorry, but we only have limited time until we need to go back to the underworld. Farewell, and know I'll be there if you need me! *Disappears* *'RLP'-'Uncle Steve': Don't let what Mordy said get to you. He was probably just stressed. *'RLP'-'Cecilia': Uh huh. Malachi, let's take a break outside. I want some fresh air. We're not leaving though. *'RLP'-'Malachi': Darn! *'RLP'-(Cecilia grabs him by the neck) *'RLP'-'Uncle Steve': Darn, same thing that happened to Kicks is happening to me! See ya on the flipside! *'RLP'-(Uncle Steve disappears) *'RLP'-'Rigby': I love how everyone's dropping like flies! *'RLP'-(Skips hits Rigby in the arm) *'RLP'-'Rigby': Ow! *'RLP'-'Skips': I'm gonna go sob in my garage. *'RLP'-(Skips skips away) *'RLP'-'Benson': So, uh, who's left? *'KD'-'Mordecai': Um..... My family left, insane Don is in the other room, your family left, Kicks left, Muscle Man's family left, so....no one basically. *'KD'-'Benson': (sighs and sits down) What have I done? *'KD'-'Rigby': Made most of the people leave because of this. *'KD'-'Benson': Are you trying to make me feel better or fire you? *'KD'-'Rigby': I'll shut up. *'KD'-'Benson': Well, this was a disaster again. I'm going home. *'RLP'-(Benson leaves, trying not to cry about what he has done) *'RLP'-'Margaret': Mordecai! I finally got a chance to talk to you! *'RLP'-'Mordecai': Oh, hi! I forgot about you. *'RLP'-'Margaret': You mean because I wasn't talking? *'RLP'-'Mordecai': Uh, yeah, that! *'RLP'-'Margaret': (chuckles): Yeah. My parents wouldn't stop talking! I finally just convinced them to leave. But I wanted to ask........ can I sleep in your room? *'RLP'-'Mordecai': With me? *'RLP'-'Margaret': (chuckles): We're not that far yet. I meant on the floor. Oh yeah, I hope you don't mind, John wanted to stay in there too. *'RLP'-'Mordecai': Muscle Man's brother?! *'RLP'-'Margaret': No silly! He left a while ago. I mean my COUSIN. *'RLP'-'Mordecai': Oh, your cousin. That's better........... (under breath) I guess. *'RLP'-'Margaret': Cool! See ya soon! *'RLP'-(Margaret goes to do her own thing) *'To be continued'.